


If the Right One Don't Get You, Then the Left One Will

by Jackvbriefs



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Married Life, Supportive Harry, Tired Draco Malfoy, lawyer!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs
Summary: The law is a jealous mistress. Harry (mostly) understands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940293
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	If the Right One Don't Get You, Then the Left One Will

**Author's Note:**

> For the January prompt 'borrowed,' and 117 words.

The mattress shifts as Draco rises, the lean stretch of him sliding to the floor. He dresses in the dark, silent. He reaches the door before Harry speaks. 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

The room swallows Draco's sigh, but the thud when his forehead hits the door reverberates. "I have a brief to finish up. It shouldn't take me long. Two hours tops." 

Harry stares at the bend in Draco's back, the sloping shoulders. 

"Sometimes I can't tell which one of us you married." He softens it with a smile. 

Draco turns, penitent steps leading him close to Harry’s side.

“I’ll remind you, then.” His thumb trails the swell of Harry’s mouth, presses in against the wet. “In the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a burst of inspiration (frustration?) after my third week in a row of 70 hours at my job, with the title inspired by the song 16 Tons. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
